Wedding night
by oliverpowell511
Summary: Set after season 2 mid season finale, right after the wedding night and just a bit of romance, not that long but if I get REVIEWS I'll make some more chapters. Enjoy, may change to M if does get longer.
1. Chapter 1

Atlantis

**Yes! I'm writing this already! But so what? Anyway it's set a little bit after the mid season final of Atlantis season 2. Anyone who read my last story know I am neither really that committed to the stories that I'd promise a next, and that my stories are not usually within marriages and happy endings so I could maintain my masculinity. I've made an exception with the marriage part in this because that actually happened in the show, doesn't mean there won't be unhappy parts in it. Enjoy and for Christ sake review, and also check out my story, 'lucky escape' the grammars shit frankly but I'm pretty proud of the story.**

Jason carried her in his arms eagerly around the palace laughing after the wedding ceremony, they had walked into a chamber with two marble pools with warm water. Jason let her down as they both were still giggling like kids.

Ariadne took off her footwear and ran, practically telling him to chase her around the room, he did just that playfully running around both pools she tried to dodge keeping on the opposite side of the pool. "Come on husband, I thought you'd be a bit more of a challenge!" She joked at him. She then saw a massive grin on her husbands face, he'd soon jumped to her side of the pool caught her before she could run again as they both exploded into laughter, "well that was hardly fair." She exclaimed out of small laughter and Jason wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Well I didn't realise we were playing by any rules." Jason reminded her as they stood right over the pool right at the side. She turned around to face him slightly more serious. She looked at him and smiled. Then out of the blue, he'd pushed her into the pool in her dress. She'd quickly resurfaced to laugh and dry her face with her hands, it was a tight but long skirt so it wasn't baggy enough to rise to the surface, "what was that for?" She asked barely containing her laughter, he shrugged his shoulders playfully.

"It's very warm in here, would you like a dip?" She'd asked hinting to her new husband. Jason's teeth showed in his smile. He simply took his shirt off and dived into the clear pool. Swimming around under water circling her like a shark going for its prey and she could see him swim towards her from under the clear water as the shark went in for its kill. He jumped quickly from beneath the water as the water splashed up and back down into the pool, some of it escaping out of the pool. He'd wrapped,his hands around her waist quickly as they'd floated in the water both drenched.

"Well, it seems we've got ourselves into a splash." Jason joked, looking deeply into the eyes of his stunning wife and her soaked wedding dress.

She'd moved so she was leaning against the side of the pool and wrapped her hands tightly around the back of his neck and brought his lips to hers, the kiss was prolonged with her love of it, they both could savour every moment of their wedding day. After their lips had parted their foreheads met like penguins with their mate.

"I am so. deeply. In love with you." He told her pausing during the sentence to add enfaces to the sent ace to let her know how much he'd meant it. As the floated he'd stroked her cheek with her fingers.

"And I you." Ariadne told him simply but truthfully.

They'd gotten out and dried off as best as they could, Jason grabbed a new set of trousers but was still a little wet. Ariadne's hair was still wet as well but not dripping, Jason had grabbed her a night gown to put over her after she'd gotten out of her dress and needed to cover herself. They walked talking and laughing around the palace which also Jason's now too. He'd barely take her eyes off her, she'd noticed this and become curious."what is it?" Ariadne asked her lover, he'd move to stand in front of her still, just staring at her face with a face of pure, unadulterated love."your so beautiful." He said simply, staring at the features of her face. She looked down blushing but he raised her cheek back up to look at him. Their eyes locked together, staring at each other for what should have felt like ages but was a matter of seconds. But then he'd kissed her, this time it was much more lustful. Luckily they were close to there new shared bed chamber, they'd hurried there. He'd pick her up and her legs automatically wrap around his waist and she kicked the door closed as they got in. That would be the best part of their wedding night.

**So, there you have it. Plenty of romance. If I get followers and reviews I may make a chapter two which may be rated M. That all depends if you guys chip In and give me some feed back. Good night guys, hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Atlantis part two

Jason and Ariadne lay in their bed, Jason had awoken a few minutes earlier and moved up to lean against the headboard. Both covered only by the bed sheet, Ariadne had her head laying on Jason's shoulder. As she sleeps peacefully, he trails his fingers inside her blacker then black hair slowly and soothingly, careful not to wake her. However, he felt her move under him, keeping her eyes stretch her legs out and move back into him opening her eyes slightly as snuggled her head into his chest placing one hand there as well with a beautiful smile.

"Good Morning." Ariadne whispered, perfectly comfortable lying against Jason.

"Good morning to you sleepy head." He replied with a smile on his face. The day previous left many happy memories for both of them, especially the night, happy enough to keep the smile.

They both stay in that bed for hours, rarely saying anything. Both happy to stay exactly as they were all day. Every so often they would laugh and look each other in the eyes and one would capture their lips on the other.

Eventually, one of them broke the ice.

"It's nearly mid day you know." Jason said his wife who was snuggled into him, her head laying just above his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her and her hand laying on his muscular chest. Ariadne groaned, too relaxed to want to move. Wanting to stay exactly as they are.

"Please, don't make me move." She moaned grinning but a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"As much as I'd love to stay in bed, I think we need to do something else with our second day of marriage." Jason answered stroking her arm tenderly with his fingers.

Ariadne let out a sigh, she moved off. Covering herself with her sheet and placing a walking across the room covered only by that as Jason got up getting his trousers on. Ariadne grabbed a clean under dress, dropping the sheet as she put the dress on over her head, tightening the laces on the front. Jason stretched his arms towards the ceiling as he'd spent most of the day in bed.

Jason moved to the window looking out to the city in an amazing view. "I can't imagine how it must be to rule a city as beautiful as this one." Jason let out admiring the beauty.

"You won't have to for much longer." The new fresh bride reminded her groom as she faced away from his while thing her hair into a knot when she felt his two strong arms wrapping around her stomach as he stands behind her, she lean into him. Feeling completely secure in his arms. They were both in paradise at this moment. They had both dreamed of this for ages, happiness in each other. "I shan't lie, it's incredibly hard on the throne." Ariadne let out honestly, "Pasiphae, doesn't make it any easier."

"Me as a king. Doesn't seem quite right." Jason said resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You don't need to do much in the court, you can leave that to me." Ariadne told him, "all you need to be to be king of this city is be the greatest warrior it's ever seen." Ariadne told him, "let the people know, that you can protect them."

"I can try."

She turned around to look into his eyes, "I love you." Ariadne told him again wrapping her hands behind his neck, Jason said nothing but planted a quick kiss on her lips. She pulled away as he looked down to her dark, stunning face. "If going to take a bath." Said the beauty.

"Okay." Jason responded. She walked towards the door stopping looking back at him.

"And your going to join me." Ariadne told her husband, Jason grinned which made her smile.

"Who am I to argue with the queen?"

After they'd cleaned up Ariadne dressed into a similar dress to her usual dress but in dark purple instead of her blue, Jason wore his basic shirt and trousers.

Sneaked out of the citadel with Ariadne's bow and his sword. They walked to the forest to hunt, it took around half an hour to reach deep enough inside the forest to see anything to hunt. They had walked along as Jason held Ariadne's bow for her while they walked. A noise of a twig breaking silenced them both, Jason handed Ariadne her bow, she already had the arrows tied to her back. She took one out and got ready to fire. Jason looked into the distance, pointing towards the source of the noise."over there." Ariadne looked over into the distance to see a stag emerge from the queen eased her bow down obviously not keen to take the shot.

"It's too far, I'm not sure I'll be able to hit it." Jason walked behind her put one hand tight on her hip closest to her bow the other right under her wrist. as he did that she drew the arrow to her eye. She felt so relaxed in his arms, so amazing when he had his hands on her. It her feel that everything was perfect. "When it comes to hitting a long shots, it's not so much about how far draw the arrow." He advised into her ear "it's about picturing, where the shot will go." Jason continued, he placed his palm under her arm tenderly pushing gently up and so raising her aim above the stag. "Picture in your mind where you think the arrow will go, and raise until you think it's ready." She closed her eyes for a moment, moving it slightly until she felt comfortable, opened her eyes and fired hitting the stag when they saw it drop to the ground. Ariadne let out a laugh of pride and happiness, she turned to face Jason who was proud and had a massive smile on his face, they but it dropped. They both heard a cry from the animal Ariadne had just shot, This made them both upset. Jason got out a knife and walked towards the mortally wounded animal. Ariadne was clearly feeling sorry for the animal she had shot. When Jason got to the stag he got to his knees as it cried for in agony trying to get up and flee for its life. "Sssshhhhh." Jason hushed the stag as he hesitated when he brought the knife to the poor animal's throat, but slit it quickly. Putting it out of its misery, the hardest but kindest part of being a hunter. He looked back at Ariadne who had a tear in her eye from knowing that the animal had suffered because it fell victim to her. Jason walked over quickly and wrapped his arms around her. It didn't take much to make her take her mind off it, she had just been upset that the animal suffered, she did after all have hunters blood in her. They began to walk home when Jason stopped dead in his tracks when he heard something that Ariadne hadn't.

"Jason what is it?" Ariadne asked her cautious husband, after a long moment of silence the sound of an arrow being shot sliced through the air. Jason instantly turned, getting his sword out and hit the arrow that head for the queen, saving her life. Ariadne got her bow out when screams of bandits came as a small group of them ran towards them, Ariadne shot two of them with one shot after using two arrows to kill them as they headed for them, Jason instantly started brawling two swordsmen blocking ones sword with his own and ran him through, ducking down to avoid a swinging sword that the other enemy swung from behind, pulled the sword out of the other and killed the other straight while he was open. Silence broke the air and Jason looked back to the queen who was fine, "your alright?" Jason asked, the queen simply nodded.

"Well I suppose that's all of them." Ariadne said simply. But then from behind the closest enemy had got up and hit a hard, large rock against the queen's head knocking her unconscious.

"NO!" The soon to be king yelled throwing a dagger at the thugs heart killing him for certain this time, Jason ran over and caught her before she dropped to the ground, taking her down, laying her on his knees, he saw a big cut on her forehead and a bruise already forming with a blood trail sliding down her head already. "Ariadne! ARIADNE! Come on sweetheart open your eyes come on!" Jason begged desperately but there was no sign of response.

**CLIFFHANGER! Please review tell me what you think. Also did you really think one of my stories was gonna be all kisses all the way through? I'm not sure even one of my stories has ever been like that. Sorry guys but I am a man. If you want a next chapter your gonna have to review to get it.**


End file.
